bobsgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Extras:Python
Credits for Python Copyright © 1991-1995 Stichting Mathematisch Centrum. All rights reserved. Copyright © 1995-2000 Corporation for National Research Initiatives. All rights reserved. Copyright © 2000 BeOpen.com. All rights reserved. Copyright © 2001-2020 Python Software Foundation. All rights reserved. # This LICENSE AGREEMENT is between the Python Software Foundation ("PSF"), and the Individual or Organization ("Licensee") accessing and otherwise using this software ("Python") in source or binary form and its associated documentation. # Subject to the terms and conditions of this License Agreement, PSF hereby grants Licensee a nonexclusive, royalty-free, world-wide license to reproduce, analyze, test, perform and/or display publicly, prepare derivative works, distribute, and otherwise use Python alone or in any derivative version, provided, however, that PSF's License Agreement and PSF's notice of copyright, i.e., "Copyright © 2001-2019 Python Software Foundation; All Rights Reserved" are retained in Python alone or in any derivative version prepared by Licensee. # In the event Licensee prepares a derivative work that is based on or incorporates Python or any part thereof, and wants to make the derivative work available to others as provided herein, then Licensee hereby agrees to include in any such work a brief summary of the changes made to Python. # PSF is making Python available to Licensee on an "AS IS" basis. PSF MAKES NO REPRESENTATIONS OR WARRANTIES, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED. BY WAY OF EXAMPLE, BUT NOT LIMITATION, PSF MAKES NO AND DISCLAIMS ANY REPRESENTATION OR WARRANTY OF MERCHANTABILITY OR FITNESS FOR ANY PARTICULAR PURPOSE OR THAT THE USE OF PYTHON WILL NOT INFRINGE ANY THIRD PARTY RIGHTS. # PSF SHALL NOT BE LIABLE TO LICENSEE OR ANY OTHER USERS OF PYTHON FOR ANY INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES OR LOSS AS A RESULT OF MODIFYING, DISTRIBUTING, OR OTHERWISE USING PYTHON, OR ANY DERIVATIVE THEREOF, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY THEREOF. # This License Agreement will automatically terminate upon a material breach of its terms and conditions. # Nothing in this License Agreement shall be deemed to create any relationship of agency, partnership, or joint venture between PSF and Licensee. This License Agreement does not grant permission to use PSF trademarks or trade name in a trademark sense to endorse or promote products or services of Licensee, or any third party. Contributors * Aahz * Edison Abahurire * Michael Abbott * Rajiv Abraham * David Abrahams * Marc Abramowitz * Eldar Abusalimov * Ron Adam * Eitan Adler * Anton Afanasyev * Ali Afshar * Nitika Agarwal * Anjani Agrawal * Pablo S. Blum de Aguiar * James C. Ahlstrom * Farhan Ahmad * Matthew Ahrens * Nir Aides * Yaniv Aknin * Jyrki Alakuijala * Steve Alexander * Tania Allard * Fred Allen * Jeff Allen * Ray Allen * Billy G. Allie * Jamiel Almeida * Noah Alorwu * Kevin Altis * Skyler Leigh Amador * Joe Amenta * Rose Ames * A. Amoroso * Mark Anacker * Shashwat Anand * Anders Andersen * Erik Andersén * Tycho Andersen * John Anderson * Pehr Anderson * Daniel Andrade Groppe * Érico Andrei * Oliver Andrich * Ross Andrus * Fabrice Aneche * Juancarlo Añez * Chris Angelico * Jérémy Anger * Jon Anglin * Michele Angrisano * Ankur Ankan * Heidi Annexstad * Tim Ansell * David Antonini * Ramchandra Krishna Apte * Éric Araujo * Alexandru Ardelean * Emmanuel Arias * Rizky Ariestiyansyah * Alicia Arlen * Christopher Armstrong * Jeffrey Armstrong * Jason Asbahr * David Ascher * Fernando Masanori Ashikaga * Ammar Askar * Martin Aspeli * Neil Aspinall * Peter Åstrand * Chris AtLee * Tom Augspurger * Aymeric Augustin * Andres Ayala * Cathy Avery * John Aycock * Kamon Ayeva * Donovan Baarda * Arne Babenhauserheide * Attila Babo * Matt Bachmann * Marcin Bachry * Ivaylo Bachvarov * Alfonso Baciero * Dwayne Bailey * Giovanni Bajo * Jim Baker * Stig Bakken * Jonatas Baldin * Aleksandr Balezin * Greg Ball * Luigi Ballabio * Thomas Ballinger * Jeff Balogh * Manuel Balsera * Matt Bandy * Benjamin Bangert * Dmitry Baranov * Michael J. Barber * Nicolas Barcet * Daniel Barclay * Nicolas Bareil * Chris Barker * Steven Barker * Anton Barkovsky * Nick Barnes * Quentin Barnes * David Barnett * Matthew Barnett * Christian Barra * Richard Barran * Cesar Eduardo Barros * Des Barry * Emanuel Barry * Ulf Bartelt * Campbell Barton * Don Bashford * Pior Bastida * Nick Bastin * Henrique Bastos * Ned Batchelder * Facundo Batista * Dana Bauer * Jeff Bauer * Reimar Bauer * Michael R Bax * Anthony Baxter * Michael Bayer * Samuel L. Bayer * Bo Bayles * Christopher Beacham * Tommy Beadle * Donald Beaudry * David M. Beazley * John Beck * Ingolf Becker * Neal Becker * Robin Becker * Torsten Becker * Bill Bedford * Michał Bednarski * Ian Beer * Stefan Behnel * Reimer Behrends * Ben Bell * Thomas Bellman * Aisha Bello * Juan M. Bello Rivas * Alexander Belopolsky * Eli Bendersky * Nikhil Benesch * Cory Benfield * David Benjamin * Oscar Benjamin * James Bennett * Andrew Bennetts * Andy Bensky * Bennett Benson * Ezra Berch * Stuart Berg * Michel Van den Bergh * Julian Berman * Brice Berna * Olivier Bernard * Maxwell Bernstein * Eric Beser * Steven Bethard * Stephen Bevan * Ron Bickers * Ian Bicking * Natalia B. Bidart * Adrian von Bidder * Olexa Bilaniuk * David Binger * Dominic Binks * Philippe Biondi * Michael Birtwell * Stuart Bishop * Zane Bitter * Roy Bixler * Daniel Black * Jonathan Black * James Blair * Martin Blais * Renaud Blanch * Justin Blanchard * Mike Bland * Martin Bless * Pablo Bleyer * Erik van Blokland * Stéphane Blondon * Eric Blossom * Sergey Bobrov * Finn Bock * Paul Boddie * Matthew Boedicker * Robin Boerdijk * Andra Bogildea * Nikolay Bogoychev * David Bolen * Wouter Bolsterlee * Gawain Bolton * Carl Friedrich Bolz-Tereick * Forest Bond * Gregory Bond * Médéric Boquien * Matias Bordese * Jonas Borgström * Jurjen Bos * Peter Bosch * Dan Boswell * Eric Bouck * Thierry Bousch * George Boutsioukis * Sebastian Boving * Michal Bozon * Jeff Bradberry * Chris Bradbury * Aaron Brancotti * Monty Brandenberg * Georg Brandl * Christopher Brannon * Terrence M. Brannon * Erin Braswell * Sven Brauch * Germán M. Bravo * Erik Bray * Brian Brazil * Demian Brecht * Bernt Røskar Brenna * Dave Brennan * Bernd S. Brentrup - Original Debian packaging * Tom Bridgman * Anthony Briggs * Keith Briggs * Tobias Brink * Dillon Brock * Richard Brodie * Michael Broghton * Ammar Brohi * Josh Bronson * Daniel Brotsky * Jean Brouwers * Amber Brown * C. Titus Brown * Gary S. Brown * Oleg Broytmann * Dave Brueck * Florian Bruhin * Ian Bruntlett * Floris Bruynooghe * Matt Bryant * Stan Bubrouski * Brandt Bucher * Colm Buckley * Erik de Bueger * Jan-Hein Bührman * Lars Buitinck * Dick Bulterman * William Bumgarner * Jimmy Burgett * Edmond Burnett * Tommy Burnette * Roger Burnham * Alastair Burt * Tarn Weisner Burton * Lee Busby * Katherine Busch * Matthias Bussonnier * Ralph Butler * Laurent De Buyst * Zach Byrne * Anton Caceres * Vedran Čačić * Nicolas Cadou * Jean-Paul Calderone * Ben Caller * Arnaud Calmettes * Daniel Calvelo * Pat Campbell * Tony Campbell * Brett Cannon * Juan Luis Cano * Giovanni Cappellotto * Tristan Carel * Josiah Carlson * Mike Carlton * Thierry Carrez * Pierre Carrier * Terry Carroll * Laura Cassell * Edward Catmur * Lorenzo M. Catucci * Bruno Cauet * Donn Cave * Charles Cazabon * Jesús Cea Avión * Naomi Ceder * Per Cederqvist * Matěj Cepl * Carl Cerecke * Octavian Cerna * Michael Cetrulo * Dave Chambers * Pascal Chambon * Nicholas Chammas * John Chandler * Hye-Shik Chang * Jeffrey Chang * Godefroid Chapelle * Brad Chapman * Greg Chapman * Mitch Chapman * Gavin Chappell * Matt Chaput * William Chargin * Yogesh Chaudhari * David Chaum * Nicolas Chauvet * Jerry Chen * Michael Chermside * Benoit Chesneau * Ingrid Cheung * Terry Chia * Albert Chin-A-Young * Adal Chiriliuc * Matt Chisholm * Anand Chitipothu * Lita Cho * Rami Chowdhury * Sayan Chowdhury * Yuan-Chao Chou * Anders Chrigström * Tom Christiansen * Renee Chu * Vadim Chugunov * Wesley Chun * Mauro Cicognini * David Cinege * Craig Citro * Gilles Civario * Chris Clark * Diana Clarke * Laurie Clark-Michalek * Mike Clarkson * Andrew Clegg * Brad Clements * Robbie Clemons * Steve Clift * Hervé Coatanhay * Riccardo Coccioli * Nick Coghlan * Josh Cogliati * Dave Cole * Terrence Cole * Benjamin Collar * Jeffery Collins * Robert Collins * Paul Colomiets * Samuel Colvin * Christophe Combelles * Geremy Condra * Denver Coneybeare * Phil Connell * Juan José Conti * Matt Conway * Devin Cook * David M. Cooke * Jason R. Coombs * Garrett Cooper * Greg Copeland * Rick Copeland * Mario Corchero * Ian Cordasco * Aldo Cortesi * Mircea Cosbuc * David Costanzo * Brian Costlow * Scott Cotton * Greg Couch * Tim Couper * David Cournapeau * Julien Courteau * Steve Cousins * Francisco Couzo * Alex Coventry * Matthew Dixon Cowles * Ryan Coyner * Christopher A. Craig * Jeremy Craven * Laura Creighton * Tyler Crompton * Simon Cross * Felipe Cruz * Drew Csillag * Alessandro Cucci * Joaquín Cuenca Abela * Sebastian Cufre * John Cugini * Tom Culliton * Raúl Cumplido * Antonio Cuni * Katie Cunningham * Brian Curtin * Jason Curtis * Paul Dagnelie * Lisandro Dalcin * Darren Dale * Andrew Dalke * Lars Damerow * Evan Dandrea * Eric Daniel * Scott David Daniels * Steven D'Aprano * Ben Darnell * Anwesha Das * Kushal Das * Jonathan Dasteel * Pierre-Yves David * A. Jesse Jiryu Davis * Jake Davis * James C. Davis * Ratnadeep Debnath * Selena Deckelmann * Merlijn van Deen * John DeGood * Stephan Deibel * Ned Deily * Jim DeLaHunt * Vincent Delft * Mabel Delgado * Arnaud Delobelle * Konrad Delong * Erik Demaine * Jeroen Demeyer * Martin Dengler * John Dennis * L. Peter Deutsch * Roger Dev * Philippe Devalkeneer * Raghuram Devarakonda * Caleb Deveraux * Catherine Devlin * Scott Dial * Alon Diamant * Pedro Díaz Jiménez * Toby Dickenson * Mark Dickinson * Jack Diederich * Klee Dienes - Original Debian packaging * Karl Ding * Daniel Diniz * Humberto Diógenes * Yves Dionne * Massimo DiPierro * Daniel Dittmar * Jaromir Dolecek * Zsolt Dollenstein * Valentin Dombrovsky * Brendan Donegan * Ismail Dönmez * Ray Donnelly * Robert Donohue * Marcos Donolo * Dima Dorfman * Yves Dorfsman * Michael Dorman * Walter Dörwald * Cesar Douady * Steve Dower - Windows port contributor * Allen Downey * Dean Draayer * Fred L. Drake, Jr. * Mike Driscoll * Derk Drukker * John DuBois * Paul F. Dubois * Jacques Ducasse * Andrei Dorian Duma * Graham Dumpleton * Jeremy Dunck * Quinn Dunkan * Robin Dunn * Luke Dunstan * Ron DuPlain * Virgil Dupras * Bruno Dupuis * Ernest W. Durbin III * Andy Dustman * Gary Duzan * Eugene Dvurechenski * Karmen Dykstra * Maxim V. Dziumanenko * Josip Dzolonga * Hans Eckardt * Rodolpho Eckhardt * Ulrich Eckhardt * David Edelsohn * John Edmonds * Grant Edwards * Zvi Effron * Eyitemi Egbejule * John Ehresman * Tal Einat * Eric Eisner * Andrew Eland * Julien Élie * Eduardo Elizondo * Jeffrey Elkner * Lance Ellinghaus * Daniel Ellis * Phil Elson * David Ely * Victor van den Elzen * Richard Emslie * Jeff Epler * Tom Epperly * Gökçen Eraslan * Stoffel Erasmus * Jürgen A. Erhard * Florian Ernst * Michael Ernst * Ben Escoto * Andy Eskilsson * André Espaze * Stefan Esser * Nicolas Estibals * Jonathan Eunice * Carey Evans * Stephen D Evans * Tim Everett * Paul Everitt * David Everly * Daniel Evers * Winston Ewert * Greg Ewing * Martijn Faassen * Clóvis Fabrício * Bill Fancher * Andreas Färber * Michael Farrell * Troy J. Farrell * Jim Fasarakis-Hilliard * Mark Favas * Sergey Fedoseev * Boris Feld * Michael Felt - AIX port * Thomas Fenzl * Niels Ferguson * Sebastian Fernandez * Francisco Fernández Castaño * Florian Festi * John Feuerstein * Thibault Févry * Carl Feynman * Vincent Fiack * Niklas Fiekas * Maciej Fijalkowski * Anastasia Filatova * Tomer Filiba * Segev Finer * Jeffrey Finkelstein * Russell Finn * Neal Finne * Dan Finnie * Nils Fischbeck * Frederik Fix * Tom Flanagan * Matt Fleming * Mike Fletcher * Hernán Martínez Foffani * Benjamin Fogle * Artem Fokin * Arnaud Fontaine * Michael Foord * Amaury Forgeot d'Arc * Doug Fort * Evens Fortuné * Daniel Fortunov * Chris Foster * John Fouhy * Andrew Francis * Matt Frank * Stefan Franke * Martin Franklin * Kent Frazier * Bruce Frederiksen * Jason Fried * Hans-Jörg Frieden - Amiga port * Robin Friedrich * Bradley M. Froehle * Ivan Frohne * Matthias Fuchs * Jim Fulton * Tadayoshi Funaba * Gyro Funch * Peter Funk * Ethan Furman * Geoff Furnish * Ulisses Furquim * Hagen Fürstenau * Hallvard Breien Furuseth * Achim Gaedke * Martin von Gagern * Lele Gaifax * Santiago Juan Gala Pérez * Yitzchak Gale * Matthew Gallagher * Quentin Gallet-Gilles * Riccardo Attilio Galli * Fabián Ezequiel Gallina - Emacs mode * Raymund Galvin * Nitin Ganatra * Fred Gansevles * Paul Ganssle * Marc Garcia * Lars Marius Garshol * Jake Garver * Dan Gass * Tim Gates * Andrew Gaul * Matthieu Gautier * Stephen M. Gava * Xavier de Gaye * Alex Gaynor * Harry Henry Gebel * Tamás Bence Gedai * Pradyun Gedam * Marius Gedminas * Jan-Philip Gehrcke * Thomas Gellekum * Gabriel Genellina * Anne Gentle * Damien George * Christos Georgiou * Elazar Gershuni * Ben Gertzfield * Nadim Ghaznavi * Dinu Gherman * Subhendu Ghosh * Jonathan Giddy * Noah Gift * Johannes Gijsbers * Michael Gilfix * Mai Giménez * Julian Gindi * Yannick Gingras * Neil Girdhar * Matt Giuca * Franz Glasner * Wim Glenn * Michael Goderbauer * Andrew Godwin * Karan Goel * Jeroen Van Goey * Christoph Gohlke * Tim Golden * Mark Gollahon * Guilherme Gonçalves * Tiago Gonçalves * Chris Gonnerman * Shelley Gooch * David Goodger * Elliot Gorokhovsky * Emmanuelle Gouillart * Hans de Graaff * Tim Graham * Kim Gräsman * Nathaniel Gray * Eddy De Greef * Ralph Green * Zeth Green * Daniel Greenfield * Duane Griffin * Grant Griffin * Andrea Griffini * Duncan Grisby * Olivier Grisel * Fabian Groffen * Alex Grönholm * Eric Groo * Dag Gruneau * Filip Gruszczyński * Andrii Grynenko * Grzegorz Grzywacz * Guo Ci Teo * Yuyang Guo * Anuj Gupta * Michael Guravage * Lars Gustäbel * Thomas Güttler * Jonas Haag * Antti Haapala * Fredrik Håård * Joseph Hackman * Barry Haddow * Philipp Hagemeister * John Hagen * Paul ten Hagen * Rasmus Hahn * Ludwig Hähne * Peter Haight * Václav Haisman * Zbigniew Hałas * Walker Hale IV * Aaron Christopher Hall * Jacob Hallén * Bob Halley * Jesse Hallio * Junio C. Hamano * Alexandre Hamelin * Anders Hammarquist * Mark Hammond * Harald Hanche-Olsen * Manus Hand * Milton L. Hankins * Carl Bordum Hansen * Stephen Hansen * Barry Hantman * Lynda Hardman * Dick Hardt * Jeff Hardy * Bar Harel * Gerhard Häring * Derek Harland * Jason Harper * David Harrigan * Brian Harring * Jonathan Hartley * Travis B. Hartwell * Shane Harvey * Jan Ulrich Hasecke * Mahmoud Hashemi * Elana Hashman * Larry Hastings * Tim Hatch * Zac Hatfield-Dodds * Shane Hathaway * Michael Haubenwallner * Janko Hauser * Flavian Hautbois * Rycharde Hawkes * Stephen Hawkes * Ben Hayden * Jochen Hayek * Gautier Hayoun * Tim Heaney * Christy Heaton * Henrik Heimbuerger * Christian Heimes * Thomas Heller * Doug Hellmann * Malte Helmert * Lance Finn Helsten * Gordon P. Hemsley * Alexander Hendorf * Jonathan Hendry * Nathan Henrie * Michael Henry * James Henstridge * Kasun Herath * Chris Herborth * Ivan Herman * Jürgen Hermann * Gary Herron * Ernie Hershey * Thomas Hervé * Bernhard Herzog * Magnus L. Hetland * Raymond Hettinger * Lisa Hewus Fresh * Kevan Heydon * Wouter van Heyst * Kelsey Hightower * Jason Hildebrand * Aaron Hill * Joel Hillacre * Richie Hindle * Konrad Hinsen * David Hobley * Florian Höch * Tim Hochberg * Benjamin Hodgson * Neil Hodgson * Gregor Hoffleit * Chris Hoffman * Tim Hoffmann * Stefan Hoffmeister * Albert Hofkamp * Oleg Höfling * Chris Hogan * Tomas Hoger * Jonathan Hogg * Jörg-Cyril Höhle * Kamilla Holanda * Steve Holden * Akintayo Holder * Thomas Holenstein * Gerrit Holl * Shane Holloway * Rune Holm * Thomas Holmes * Craig Holmquist * Adrian Holovaty * Eric Holscher * Daniel Holth * Robert Hölzl * Philip Homburg * Naofumi Honda * Jeffrey Honig * Rob W. W. Hooft * Michiel Jan Laurens de Hoon * Brian Hooper * Randall Hopper * Tim Hopper * Nadav Horesh * Alon Horev * Jan Hosang * Jonathan Hosmer * Alan Hourihane * Laurens Van Houtven * Ken Howard * Brad Howes * Jackilyn Hoxworth * Mike Hoy * Ben Hoyt * Miro Hrončok * Chiu-Hsiang Hsu * Chih-Hao Huang * Christian Hudon * Benoît Hudson * Lawrence Hudson * Michael Hudson-Doyle * Jim Hugunin * Greg Humphreys * Eric Huss * Nehal Hussain * Taihyun Hwang * Jeremy Hylton * Catalin Iacob * Mihai Ibanescu * Juan David Ibáñez Palomar * Noufal Ibrahim * Ali Ikinci * Aaron Iles * Thomas Ilsche * Lars Immisch * Bobby Impollonia * Naoki Inada * Meador Inge * Peter Ingebretson * Peter Inglesby * Tony Ingraldi * John Interrante * Bob Ippolito * Roger Irwin * Vish Ishaya * Atsuo Ishimoto * Alexey Izbyshev * Katarzyna Jachim * Adam Jackson * Ben Jackson * Paul Jackson * Manuel Jacob * David Jacobs * Gloria W. Jacobs * Kevin Jacobs * Kjetil Jacobsen * Bertrand Janin * Geert Jansen * Hans-Peter Jansen * Jack Jansen * Bill Janssen * Jon Janzen * Thomas Jarosch * Juhana Jauhiainen * Rajagopalasarma Jayakrishnan * Devin Jeanpierre * Zbigniew Jędrzejewski-Szmek * Julien Jehannet * Muhammad Jehanzeb * Drew Jenkins * Flemming Kjær Jensen * Philip H. Jensen * Philip Jenvey * MunSic Jeong * Chris Jerdonek * Joe Jevnik * Jim Jewett * Ewa Jodlowska - PSF Executive Director and Secretary * Orjan Johansen * Fredrik Johansson * Gregory K. Johnson * Kent Johnson * Michael Johnson * Simon Johnston * Matt Joiner * Thomas Jollans * Nicolas Joly * Brian K. Jones * Eric Jones * Evan Jones * Glenn Jones * Jeremy Jones * Richard W.M. Jones * Irmen de Jong - Amiga port * Lucas de Jonge * Kristján Valur Jónsson * Jens B. Jorgensen * John Jorgensen * Sijin Joseph * Andreas Jung * Sunny K * Sarah K. * Tattoo Mabonzo K. * Bohuslav Kabrda * Alexey Kachayev * Bob Kahn * Kurt B. Kaiser * Tamito Kajiyama * Jan Kaliszewski * Peter van Kampen * Jan Kanis * Noah Kantrowitz * Rafe Kaplan * Jacob Kaplan-Moss * Allison Kaptur * Janne Karila * Per Øyvind Karlsen * Carl F. Karsten * Anton Kasyanov * Lou Kates * Makoto Kato * Manuel Kaufmann * Hiroaki Kawai * Dmitry Kazakov * Jacqueline Kazil * Brian Kearns * Paul Kehrer * Sebastien Keim * Russell Keith-Magee * Richard Kellner * Ryan Kelly * Hugo van Kemenade * Dan Kenigsberg * Michael Kennedy * Randall Kern * Robert Kern * Jim Kerr * Magnus Kessler * Lawrence Kesteloot * Garvit Khatri * Vivek Khera * Dhiru Kholia * Artem Khramov * Akshit Khurana * Sanyam Khurana * Tyler Kieft * Mads Kiilerich * Jason Killen * Jan Kim * Taek Joo Kim * Younggun Kim * Sam Kimbrel * Tomohiko Kinebuchi * James King * W. Trevor King * Paul Kippes * Steve Kirsch * Sebastian Kirsche * Kamil Kisiel * Akira Kitada * Ron Klatchko * Filip Kłębczyk - Event organizer in Poland * Reid Kleckner * Carsten Klein * Bastian Kleineidam * Bob Kline * Matthias Klose - Current Debian packaging * Jeremy Kloth * Thomas Kluyver * Kim Knapp * Lenny Kneler * Pat Knight * Jeff Knupp * Nicholas Kobald * Kubilay Kocak * Greg Kochanski * Manvisha Kodali * Niklas Koep * Damon Kohler * Marko Kohtala * Vajrasky Kok * Guido Kollerie * Jacek Kołodziej * Jacek Konieczny * Arkady Koplyarov * Annapoornima Koppad * Peter A. Koren * Mark Korenberg * Vlad Korolev * Susumu Koshiba * Joseph Koshy * Daniel Kozan * Jerzy Kozera * Maksim Kozyarchuk * Stefan Krah * Rolf Krahl * Bob Kras * Oleg Krasnikov * Sebastian Kreft * Holger Krekel * Michael Kremer * Fabian Kreutz * Cédric Krier * Pedro Kroger * Peter Kropf * Hannu Krosing * Andrej Krpic * Ivan Krstić * Anselm Kruis * Steven Kryskalla * Andrew M. Kuchling * Dave Kuhlman * Jon Kuhn * Ilya Kulakov * Upendra Kumar * Senthil Kumaran * Toshio Ernie Kuratomi * Ilia Kurenkov * Vladimir Kushnir * Erno Kuusela * Jonathan LaCour * Ross Lagerwall * Cameron Laird * Loïc Lajeanne * David Lam * Thomas Lamb * Valerie Lambert * Peter Lamut * Jean-Baptiste Lamy * Ronan Lamy * Peter Landry * Torsten Landschoff * Craig Lang * Łukasz Langa * Tino Lange * Glenn Langford * Andrew Langmead * Wolfgang Langner * Detlef Lannert * Rémi Lapeyre * Asheesh Laroia * Soren Larsen * Amos Latteier * Piers Lauder * Ben Laurie * Yoni Lavi * Simon Law * Julia Lawall * Chris Lawrence * Mark Lawrence * Chris Laws * Michael Layzell * Michael Lazar * Brian Leair * Matt Lebrun * Mathieu Leduc-Hamel * Amandine Lee * Antony Lee * Christopher Lee * Inyeol Lee * James Lee * John J. Lee * Thomas Lee * Robert Leenders * Cooper Ry Lees * Yaron de Leeuw * Tennessee Leeuwenburg * Luc Lefebvre * Pierre Paul Lefebvre * Glyph Lefkowitz * Vincent Legoll * Kip Lehman * Joerg Lehmann * Robert Lehmann * Petri Lehtinen * Jannis Leidel * Luke Kenneth Casson Leighton * John Leitch * Tshepang Lekhonkhobe * Marc-André Lemburg * Mateusz Lenik * John Lenton * Kostyantyn Leschenko * Benno Leslie * Christopher Tur Lesniewski-Laas * Pier-Yves Lessard * Alain Leufroy * Mark Levinson * Mark Levitt * Ivan Levkivskyi * Ben Lewis * William Lewis * Akira Li * Robert Li * Xuanji Li * Zekun Li * Zheao Li * Dan Lidral-Porter * Robert van Liere * Ross Light * Shawn Ligocki * Martin Ligr * Gediminas Liktaras * Vitor de Lima * Grant Limberg * Van Lindberg * Christopher Lindblad * Ulf A. Lindgren * Björn Lindqvist * Per Lindqvist * Eric Lindvall * Gregor Lingl * Everett Lipman * Mirko Liss * Alexander Liu * Yuan Liu * Nick Lockwood * Stephanie Lockwood * Darjus Loktevic * Hugo Lopes Tavares * Guillermo López-Anglada Fernández * Anne Lord * Alex LordThorsen * Tom Loredo * Justin Love * Ned Jackson Lovely * Peter Lovett * Chalmer Lowe * Jason Lowe * Martin von Löwis * Tony Lownds * Ray Loyzaga * Kang-Hao (Kenny) Lu * Lukas Lueg * Loren Luke * Fredrik Lundh * Mike Lundy * Zhongyue Luo * Mark Lutz * Taras Lyapun * Jim Lynch * Mikael Lyngvig * Shiyao Ma * Jeff MacDonald * Christopher MacGowan * John Machin * Andrew I MacIntyre - Original OS/2 port * Tim MacKenzie * Tomasz Maćkowiak * Nick Maclaren * Don MacMillen * Wolfgang Maier * Steve Majewski * Marek Majkowski * Grzegorz Makarewicz * Matti Mäki * David Malcolm * Greg Malcolm * William Mallard * Kenneth Manheimer * Vladimir Marangozov * Colin Marc * Vincent Marchetti * David Marek * Doug Marien * David Markey * Sven Marnach * Alex Martelli * Dennis Mårtensson * Anthony Martin * Owen Martin * Francisco Martín Brugué * Westley Martínez * Sébastien Martini * Harald Armin Massa * Roger Masse * Nick Mathewson * Simon Mathieu * Laura Matson * Graham Matthews * Martin Matusiak * Pat Maupin * Dieter Maurer * Lev Maximov * Daniel May * Madison May * Lucas Maystre * Arnaud Mazin * Pam McA'Nulty * Matthew L. McClure * Jack McCracken * Rebecca McCreary * Kirklin McDonald * Chris McDonough * Michael McFadden * Greg McFarlane * Duncan McGreggor * Alan McIntyre * Jessica McKellar * Joshua McKenty * Wes McKinney * Katie McLaughlin * Michael McLay * Brendan McLoughlin * Mark McLoughlin * Mark Mc Mahon * Gordon McMillan * Paul McMillan * Andrew McNamara * Caolan McNamara * Jeff McNeil * Craig McPheeters * Lambert Meertens * Bill van Melle * Lucas Prado Melo * Ezio Melotti * Eduardo Mendes * Doug Mennella * Dimitri Merejkowsky * Brian G. Merrell * Bruce Merry * David Mertz * Lorena Mesa * Abigail Mesrenyame Dogbe * Alexis Métaireau * Luke Mewburn * Carl Meyer * Mike Meyer * Piotr Meyer * Marlene Mhangami * Steven Miale * Jason Michalski * Franck Michea * Vincent Michel * Trent Mick * Tom Middleton * Thomas Miedema * Stan Mihai * Stefan Mihaila * Aristotelis Mikropoulos * Paolo Milani * Chad Miller * Damien Miller * Jason V. Miller * Jay T. Miller * Katie Miller * Oren Milman * Roman Milner * Julien Miotte * Andrii V. Mishkovskyi * Dom Mitchell * Dustin J. Mitchell * Tim Mitchell * Zubin Mithra * Florian Mladitsch * Doug Moen * Jakub Molinski * Juliette Monsel * Chris Monson * Paul Monson * The Dragon De Monsyne * Bastien Montagne * Skip Montanaro * Peter Moody * Alan D. Moore * Nicolai Moore * Paul Moore * Ross Moore * Emily Moorhouse-Valcarcel - PyCon Chair * Yamila Moreno * Ben Morgan * Tetsuya Morimoto * Derek Morr * James A Morrison * Martin Morrison * Derek McTavish Mounce * Alessandro Moura * Pablo Mouzo * Mher Movsisyan * Ruslan Mstoi * Valentina Mukhamedzhanova * Michael Mulich * Sape Mullender * Sjoerd Mullender * Jörg Müller * Michael Muller * Mike Müller * Neil Muller * Louis Munro * R. David Murray * Dong-hee Na * Kaushik Nadikuditi * Dale Nagata * John Nagle * Takahiro Nakayama * Doug Napoleone * Travers Naran * Motoki Naruse * Charles-François Natali * Vilmos Nebehaj * Fredrik Nehr * Tony Nelson * Trent Nelson * Andrew Nester * Osvaldo Santana Neto * Chad Netzer * Christopher Neugebauer * Max Neunhöffer * Anthon van der Neut * George Neville-Neil * Ng Pheng Siong * Hieu Nguyen * Nam Nguyen * Quan Nguyen * Johannes Nicolai * Samuel Nicolary * Jonathan Niehof * Gustavo Niemeyer * Marcin Niemira * Oscar Nierstrasz * Lysandros Nikolaou * Hrvoje Nikšić * Gregory Nofi * Paulo Noin * Jesse Noller * Bill Noon * Stefan Norberg * Tim Northover * Joe Norton * Neal Norwitz * Mikhail Novikov * Michal Nowikowski * Steffen Daode Nurpmeso * Chukwudi Nwachukwu * Thomas Nyberg * Aaron Oakley * James Oakley * Elena Oat * Jon Oberheide * Milan Oberkirch * Pascal Oberndoerfer * Nigel O'Brian * John O'Connor * Kevin O'Connor * Terri Oda * Shawn O'Donnell * Géry Ogam * Uche Ogbuji * Travis Oliphant * Bruno Oliveira * Mário Sérgio Oliveira de Queiroz * Jeffrey Ollie * Adam Olsen * Bryan Olson * Grant Olson * Mike Olson * Tim O'Malley * Koray Oner * Piet van Oostrum * Tomas Oppelstrup * Ruben Orduz * Dan O'Reilly * Jason Orendorff * Bastien Orivel * Douglas Orr * Mike Orr * William Orr * Michele Orrù * Tomáš Orsava * Sebastian Ortiz Vasquez * Oleg Oshmyan * Denis Osipov * Anna Ossowski * Denis S. Otkidach * Peter Otten * Michael Otteneder * Richard M. Oudkerk * Ronald Oussoren * Russel Owen * Piotr Ożarowski - Current Debian packaging * Joonas Paalasmaa * George Paci * Martin Packman * Shriphani Palakodety * Julien Palard - Documentation maintainer * Aviv Palivoda * Ondrej Palkovsky * Mike Pall * Todd R. Palmer * Nicola Palumbo * Jan Palus * Yongzhi Pan * Martin Panter * Mathias Panzenböck * Marco Paolini * M. Papillon * Peter Parente * Alexandre Parenteau * Dan Parisien * HyeSoo Park * William Park * Claude Paroz * Heikki Partanen * Harri Pasanen * Gaël Pasgrimaud * Feanil Patel * Ashish Nitin Patil * Alecsandru Patrascu * Randy Pausch * Samuele Pedroni * Gustavo Federico Temple Pedrosa * Justin Peel * Loic Pefferkorn * Marcel van der Peijl * Berker Peksağ * Jason Pellerin * Andreas Pelme * Steven Pemberton * Bo Peng * Bruno Penteado * Terry Peppers * Bruce Perens - Original Debian packaging * Santiago Peresón * Eduardo Pérez * Fernando Pérez * George Peristerakis * Thomas Perl * Mathieu Perreault * Mark Perrego * Trevor Perrin * Gabriel de Perthuis * Tim Peters * Benjamin Peterson * Joe Peterson * Zvezdan Petkovic * Ulrich Petri * Chris Petrilli * Roumen Petrov * Bjorn Pettersen * Justin D. Pettit * Runar Pétursson * Esa Peuha * Ronny Pfannschmidt * Carrie Anne Philbin * Geoff Philbrick * Gavrie Philipson * Adrian Phillips * Dusty Phillips * Christopher J. Phoenix * James Pickering * Neale Pickett * Steve Piercy * Jean-François Piéronne * Dan Pierson * Martijn Pieters * Antoine Pietri * Anand B. Pillai * Rodrigo Bernardo Pimentel * François Pinard * Tom Pinckney * Zach Pincus * John Pinner * Michael Piotrowski * Zero Piraeus * Antoine Pitrou * Oleg Plakhotnyuk * Marcel Plch * Fabio Pliger * Remi Pointel * Jon Poler * Ariel Poliak * Ted Pollari * Guilherme Polo * Illia Polosukhin * Michael Pomraning * Martin Pool * Iustin Pop * Claudiu Popa * Daniel Pope * John Popplewell * Matheus Vieira Portela * Davin Potts * Guillaume Pratte * Florian Preinstorfer * Amrit Prem * Paul Prescod * Donovan Preston * Eric Price * Paul Price * Daniele Procida * Iuliia Proskurnia * Dorian Pula * Jyrki Pulliainen * Steve Purcell * Kevin Jing Qiu * Pierre Quentel * Brian Quinlan * Anders Qvist * Thomas Rachel * Ram Rachum * Jeffrey Rackauckas * Jérôme Radix * Burton Radons * Abhilash Raj * Shorya Raj * Vasudev Ram * Prabhu Ramachandran * Luciano Ramalho * Dhushyanth Ramasamy * Ashwin Ramaswami * Mark Ramm * Jeff Ramnani * Allison Randal * Bayard Randel * Varpu Rantala * Brodie Rao * Rémi Rampin * Senko Rasic * Antti Rasinen * Nikolaus Rath * Sridhar Ratnakumar * Anna Martelli Ravenscroft * Eric S. Raymond * Edward K. Ream * Jeff Reback * Chris Rebert * Marc Recht * John Redford * Terry Jan Reedy * Gareth Rees * John Reese * Steve Reeves * Lennart Regebro * John Regehr * Federico Reghenzani * Ofir Reichenberg * Sean Reifschneider * Michael P. Reilly * Mariano Reingart * Bernhard Reiter * Kenneth Reitz * Steven Reiz * Roeland Rengelink * Antoine Reversat * Michaela Reyes * Brandon Craig Rhodes * Flávio Ribeiro * Francesco Ricciardi * Tim Rice * Martin Richard * Stefan Richthofer * Jan Pieter Riegel * Armin Rigo * Arc Riley * Nicholas Riley * Jean-Claude Rimbault * Vlad Riscutia * Wes Rishel * Daniel Riti * Davide Rizzo * Anthony Roach * Lisa Roach * Carl Robben * André Roberge * Ben Roberts * Mark Roberts * Andy Robinson * Jim Robinson * Yolanda Robla * Daniel Rocco * Bruno Rocha * Mark Roddy * Kevin Rodgers * Sean Rodman * Giampaolo Rodolà * Mauro S. M. Rodrigues * Elson Rodriguez * Adi Roiban * Diego Rojas * Luis Rojas * Mike Romberg * Armin Ronacher * Case Roole * James Root - macOS port * Lynn Root * Timothy Roscoe * Erik Rose * Mark Roseman * Josh Rosenberg * Jim Roskind * Brian Rosner * Ignacio Rossi * Guido van Rossum - Original author * Hugo van Rossum * Just van Rossum * Saskia van Rossum * Robin Roth * Clement Rouault * Donald Wallace Rouse II * Liam Routt * Todd Rovito * Craig Rowland * Michelle Rowley * Audrey Roy * Clinton Roy * Gavin M. Roy * Paul Rubin * Sam Ruby * Jeroen Ruigrok van der Werven * Mateusz Rukowicz * Demur Rumed * Audun S. Runde * Eran Rundstein * Rauli Ruohonen * Laura Rupprecht * Jeff Rush - Original OS/2 port * Sam Rushing * Mark Russell * Rusty Russell * Nick Russo * James Rutherford * Chris Ryland * Matthieu S * Constantina S. * Cheryl Sabella * Patrick Sabin * Sébastien Sablé * Amit Saha * Suman Saha * Hajime Saitou * Vinay Sajip * George Sakkis * Pablo Galindo Salgado * Victor Salgado * Rich Salz * Kevin Samborn * Adrian Sampson * Mohd Sanad Zaki Rizvi * Nevada Sanchez * Wilfredo Sánchez Vega * James Sanders * Ilya Sandler * Sidney San Martín * Rafael Santos * Simon Sapin * Mark Sapiro * Ty Sarna * Hugh Sasse * Bob Savage * Dave Sawyer * Ben Sayer * Luca Sbardella * Marco Scataglini * Andrew Schaaf * Michael Scharf * Andreas Schawo * Neil Schemenauer * David Scherer * Wolfgang Scherer * Hynek Schlawack * Hanno Schlichting * Bob Schmertz * Gregor Schmid * Ralf Schmitt * Michael Schneider * Peter Schneider-Kamp * Arvin Schnell * Nofar Schnider * Mickaël Schoentgen * Christian Scholz * Ed Schouten * Scott Schram * Robin Schreiber * Chad J. Schroeder * Christian Schubert * Sam Schulenburg * Robert Schuppenies * Andreas Schwab * Stefan Schwarzer * Dietmar Schwertberger * Federico G. Schwindt * Anthony Michael Scopatz * Barry Scott * Steven Scott * Tres Seaver * Nick Seidenman * Michael Seifert * Žiga Seilnacht * Jendrik Seipp * Michael Selik * Yury Selivanov * Fred Sells * Ola Sendecka * Jiwon Seo * Iñigo Serna * Joakim Sernbrant * Roger D. Serwy * Jerry Seutter * Pete Sevander * Denis Severson * Silas Sewell * Ian Seyer * Dmitry Shachnev * Anish Shah * Daniel Shahaf * Hui Shang * Geoff Shannon * Mark Shannon * Ha Shao * Richard Shapiro * Soumya Sharma * Varun Sharma * Daniel Shaulov * Barbara Shaurette * Anthony Shaw * Vlad Shcherbina * Justin Sheehy * Akash Shende * Charlie Shepherd * Bruce Sherwood * Don Sheu * Alexander Shigin * Pete Shinners * Michael Shiplett * John W. Shipman * Alex Shkop * Joel Shprentz * Jaysinh Shukla * Terrel Shumway * Eric Siegerman * Paul Sijben * Tim Silk * Michael Simcich * Ionel Simionescu * Guilherme Simões * Kirill Simonov * Nathan Paul Simons * Adam Simpkins * Karthikeyan Singaravelan * Mandeep Singh * Ravi Sinha * Janne Sinkkonen * Yann Sionneau * George Sipe * J. Sipprell * Ngalim Siregar * Kragen Sitaker * Ola Sitarska * Kaartic Sivaraam * Ville Skyttä * Michael Sloan * Nick Sloan * Paul Smedley - Current OS/2 port * Václav Šmilauer * Allen W. Smith * Christopher Smith * Eric V. Smith * Ethan H. Smith * Gregory P. Smith * Mark Smith * Nathaniel J. Smith * Roy Smith * Ryan Smith-Roberts * Rafal Smotrzyk * Josh Snider * Eric Snow * Dirk Soede * Nir Soffer * Paul Sokolovsky * Ask Solem * Evgeny Sologubov * Cody Somerville * Anthony Sottile * Edoardo Spadolini * Michael Sparks * Geoffrey Spear * Clay Spence * Stefan Sperling * Nicholas Spies * Per Spilling * Joshua Spoerri * Noah Spurrier * Zackery Spytz * Nathan Srebro * RajGopal Srinivasan * Tage Stabell-Kulo * Quentin Stafford-Fraser * Frank Stajano * Joel Stanley * Kyle Stanley * Anthony Starks * David Steele * Oliver Steele * Greg Stein * Marek Stępniowski * Baruch Sterin * Chris Stern * Eli Stevens * Alex Stewart * Victor Stinner * Richard Stoakley * Peter Stoehr * Casper Stoel * Daniel Stokes * Michael Stone * Serhiy Storchaka * Ken Stox * Jasper St. Pierre * Petter Strandmark * Charalampos Stratakis * Dan Stromberg * Armin C. Stroß-Radschinski * Donald Stufft * Andreas Stührk * Daniel Stutzbach * Colin Su * Pal Subbiah * Michael J. Sullivan * Nathan Sullivan * Mark Summerfield * Reuben Sumner * Eryk Sun * Sanjay Sundaresan * Marek Šuppa * Hisao Suzuki * Kalle Svensson * Andrew Svetlov * Paul Swartz * Al Sweigart * Sviatoslav Sydorenko * Péter Szabó * John Szakmeister * Piotr Szczepaniak * Amir Szekely * Maciej Szulik * Stanisław Szymczyk - Original AROS port * Joel Taddei * Arfrever Frehtes Taifersar Arahesis * Hideaki Takahashi * Arihiro Takase * Licht Takeuchi * Indra Talip * Neil Tallim * Geoff Talvola * Anish Tambe * Musashi Tamura * William Tanksley * Christian Tanzer * Steven Taschuk * Batuhan Taşkaya * James Tauber * Amy Taylor * Julian Taylor * Monty Taylor * Richard Taylor * Anatoly Techtonik * Martin Teichmann * Manabu Terada * Mikhail Terekhov * Víctor Terrón * Richard M. Tew * Tobias Thelen * Sylvain Thenault * Christian Theune * Lowe Thiderman * Nicolas M. Thiéry * Giles Thomas * James Thomas * Robin Thomas * Phil Thompson * Brian Thorne * Christopher Thorne * Stephen Thorne * Jeremy Thurgood * Eric Tiedemann * July Tikhonov * Tracy Tims * Oz Nahum Tiram * Oren Tirosh * Tim Tisdall * Jason Tishler * Christian Tismer * Jim Tittsler * Frank J. Tobin * James Tocknell * Bennett Todd * R Lindsay Todd * Eugene Toder * Trevor Toenjes * Erik Tollerud * Nicholas H. Tollervey * Stephen Tonkin * Matias Torchinsky * Sandro Tosi * Richard Townsend * David Townshend * Nathan Trapuzzano * Laurence Tratt * Malcolm Tredinnick * Alberto Trevino * Mayank Tripathi * Jeff Triplett * Matthias Troffaes * Tom Tromey * John Tromp * Diane Trout * Jason Trowbridge * Dean Troyer * Brent Tubbs * Anthony Tuininga * Erno Tukia * Eren Türkay * David Turner * Stephen Turner * Itamar Turner-Trauring * Theodore Turocy * Bill Tutt * Fraser Tweedale * Vicky Twomey-Lee * Doobee R. Tzeck * Lionel Ulmer * Adnan Umer * Utkarsh Upadhyay * Roger Upole * Daniel Urban * Michael Urman * Kirby Urner * Hector Eduardo Urtubia * Elizabeth Uselton * Lukas Vacek * Yann Vaginay * Ville Vainio * Andi Vajda * John Mark Vandenberg * Joris Van den Bossche * Kyle VanderBeek * Stéfan van der Walt * Eric N. Vander Weele * Case Van Horsen * Andrew Vant * Atul Varma * Gaël Varoquaux * Dmitry Vasiliev * Alexandre Vassalotti * Nadeem Vawda * Sye van der Veen * Siddharth Velankar * Frank Vercruesse * Mike Verdone * Jaap Vermeulen * Nikita Vetoshkin * Al Vezza * Jacques A. Vidrine * John Viega * Dino Viehland * Olivier Vielpeau * Kannan Vijayan * Petr Viktorin * Kurt Vile * Norman Vine * Tom Viner * Pauli Virtanen * Frank Visser * Johannes Vogel * Michael Vogt * Radu Voicilas * Alex Volkov * Guido Vranken * Martijn Vries * Sjoerd de Vries * Jonas Wagner * Daniel Wagner-Hall * Niki W. Waibel * Wojciech Walczak * Charles G. Waldman * Thomas Waldmann * Betsy Waliszewski - PSF Secretary and Event Coordinator * Richard Walker * Larry Wall * Kevin Walzer * Rodrigo Steinmuller Wanderley * Dingyuan Wang * Ke Wang * Liang-Bo Wang * Xiang Wang * Greg Ward * Tom Wardill * Zachary Ware * Barry A. Warsaw * Steve Waterbury * Bob Watson * David Watson * Aaron Watters * Belinda Weaver * Henrik Weber * Leon Weber * Steve Weber * Corran Webster * Glyn Webster * Phil Webster * Antoine Wecxsteen * Stefan Wehr * Zachary Weinberg * Heiko Weinen * Bob Weiner * Markus Weiss - Original AROS port * Edward Welbourne * Cliff Wells * Rickard Westman * Joseph Weston * Jeff Wheeler * Christopher White * David White * Mats Wichmann * Marcel Widjaja * Truida Wiedijk * Felix Wiemann * Gerry Wiener * Frank Wierzbicki * Mariatta Wijaya * Santoso Wijaya * Chris Wilcox * Bryce Wilcox-O'Hearn * Timothy Wild * Jakub Wilk * Gerald S. Williams * Jason Williams * John Williams * Roy Williams * Sue Williams * Carol Willing * Steven Willis * Frank Willison * Simon Willison * Alex Willmer * David Wilson * Geoff Wilson * Greg V. Wilson * J Derek Wilson * Paul Winkler * Jody Winston * Collin Winter * Dik T. Winter * Blake Winton * Jean-Claude Wippler * Stéphane Wirtel * Peter Wirtz * Lars Wirzenius * John Wiseman * Chris Withers * Stefan Witzel * Irek Wlizlo * Charles Wohlganger * David Wolever * Klaus-Jürgen Wolf * Dan Wolfe * Richard Wolff * Adam Woodbeck * William Woodruff * Steven Work * Gordon Worley * Darren Worrall * Thomas Wouters * Daniel Wozniak * Quentin Wright * Wei Wu * Heiko Wundram * Doug Wyatt * Robert Xiao * Florent Xicluna * Arnon Yaari * Alakshendra Yadav * Hirokazu Yamamoto * Masayuki Yamamoto * Aaron Yankey * Jeffrey Yasskin * Ka-Ping Yee * Chi Hsuan Yen * Jason Yeo * EungJun Yi * Bob Yodlowski * Danny Yoo * Wonsup Yoon * Rory Yorke * George Yoshida * Kazuhiro Yoshida * Masazumi Yoshikawa * Mannie Young * Michael Young * Arnaud Ysmal * Bernard Yue * Andrew Zabolotny - Original OS/2 port * Moshe Zadka * Nina Zakharenko * Elias Zamaria * Milan Zamazal * Artur Zaprzala * Mike Zarnstorff * Yury V. Zaytsev * Siebren van der Zee * Christophe Zeitouny * Nickolai Zeldovich * Yuxiao Zeng * Uwe Zessin * Cheng Zhang * George Zhang * Xiang Zhang * Kai Zhu * Tarek Ziadé * Jelle Zijlstra * Brian Zimmer * Gennadiy Zlobin * Doug Zongker Category:Extras